Walls of Certificates and Bullet Holes
by ItalianPotatoMoustache
Summary: Whoever said opposites attract was completely correct, but it's not just the gravity of their contrast that makes their friendship so perfect. Their physical walls may be covered in certificates, but their mental is littered with bullet holes. To repair them would be what it feels like to be alive, the ultimate goal.
1. Of Introductions

Friday, 12:56 pm

Fridays were boring days for most, class schedules being almost only academics for the students who resided in Ciel's class group. Every student's schedule started off the same: first language class (Every student had their own choice of a language: French, Spanish, German, and Latin for those who did exceptionally well in Spanish), math class, religious studies, then lunch. After that the class groups split up, some going to geography and art, other to music and history. A few lucky bastards got art _then_ drama. The raven haired teen mentioned at the start, sat in his seat, impatiently tapping his pen against his book as he watched the seconds tick by. ' _Four minutes left until lunch'_ his mind chanted for what seemed like the hundredth time. Religious studies was always the worst for him, all they ever did was watch films and whilst the other students would rave over the lack of work, he found it dull. The films were always boring, and nothing was worse than just sitting there in a seat for an hour watching the clock.

"Alright everyone, pack away now. Don't forget about the sheet you have for homework, I expect it done by Monday, and I actually want some of you to do your own work instead of copying off of Google." Their teacher, Mr. Barnscrow, said as he got up to turn off the projector. Ciel had practically shot out of his seat, feeling regret as he realized his legs had fallen asleep after that agonizing hour. Crudely shoving his books away into the depths of his bag, soon to be forgotten once he got home, he was out the door and waiting at the base of the staircase on the ground floor of their school. The squeaks of sneaker soles against the tiled linoleum echoed throughout the halls as he waited for the familiar sound of purple converse thumping their way down the stairs as his friend jumped down them. He couldn't stop himself from laughing at the memory of the time Alois had slipped, the sound of the _thump, thump, squeak and squeal_ still rang out so clearly in his mind that sometimes it was enough to put him in hysterics. Oh, how he wished he had recorded it.

"My pirate, oh my pirate! A heart of gold you truly have!" Ciel rolled his eyes at the annoying call, resisting the urge to scowl as the blonde landed next to him, a look of victory on his face after having landed smoothly from an over three step jump. "And I thought you had a heart of stone!"

"Alois, it's not drama yet so cut it off with the act." The sound of a slap from the younger of the two followed swiftly after the _thwip_ of Ciel's eyepatch as Alois yanked it back with a pout. "What the hell was that for?" He demanded, now cradling the side of his face.

"It was out of place, I was helping, Ciel. That's what nice people do." The blonde chimed with a triumphant smirk. "Oh piss off." was the quick reply that followed after.

The two walked side by side down the endless corridors of green and red lockers as they swapped useless chatter. Spinning the combination onto his padlock, Ciel swung his locker open and ducked out as Alois tossed his books inside carelessly. "Wait, wait, wait. Hold up for a second Alois, what got you grounded?" He asked, closing the green door, leaning against it.

"Oh, me and the triplets set a fire cracker off in the sink. It was all Canterbury's idea, but Claude got pissy with all of us. Now Canterbury, Timber and Thompson are staying with Hannah." He replied nonchalantly, picking at his nails. "Make fun of me as much as you want Ciel, I look damn fine with this purple nail varnish. Can't believe Hannah never noticed I swiped it. You know, I could always paint your nails too. There's this blue color called Butler Please from Essie, I think it suits your stuck up personality perfectly."

"Hell to the no, Trancy. Do you honestly think I'm going to let you paint my nails without trying to claw your eyes out?" He sighed at the rather _sassy_ meow he got in return, pushing himself off the locker door. "Oh, shut up. I seriously think too much blood is getting to your head, since none of it's getting to your legs through those skinny jeans. You do know Hollister has a men's section right?"

"Oh, hun, you're just jealous because they make my ass look amazing." Alois flirted, blowing a kiss to the other before pulling his phone out of his pocket. They began their trek back down the hallway towards the dining hall, eventually looping their way out and making it to the outdoor sitting area. As they sat side by side, practically back to back, the stark contrast between them was clear as day. Pale blonde hair versus the dark sapphire blue dye that sat atop ebony hair. Icy blue eyes that would put Jack Frost up for a fight would stare into eyes as blue as the night sky when the stars shined their brightest. Even their personalities were polar opposites. Ciel was down to Earth, serious, hardworking and possessed a sweet tooth that could kill. Alois was bubbly, loud, sassy and even though he was rather intelligent, he was just never up to do any work to prove it.

The two were living examples that opposites attract, and they were okay with that. Because although they had their differences, they both lived similar pasts. Together they were two broken boys who just wanted to live their life as they wanted to, live with no cares at all. Together they were on a path that would lead to the cracks in their hearts to be sealed, and eventually they'll be able to truly _live_ once again. It was a goal they had set, and no one was going to stop them from achieving it.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ This is another multichpater fic written between me and Kathrikat. This fic can be found on both her ao3 account as well as mine. Her ao3 is Kathrikat, and mine is ItalianPotatoMoustache, original we know.. Check out some of her stories as well, she's a good friend of mine and it would be greatly appreciated.


	2. Of Friday Night Sleepovers

**Friday, 1:29 pm**

Despite the sun being out, it was cooler in temperature than they had wanted. Clouds continued to stroll over the only source of warmth students had out in the sitting area, threatening to release the raindrops held within them.

When the first drop fell, it splattered against the screen of a certain blonde's phone, leaving a smeared stream and magnifying the words it fell over as a thumb rain over the puddle to get the water off so he could keep reading his texts. "Shit." He mumbled, turning up to look at the clouds before another drop fell right into his eye, causing him to turn from his position on the bench, sitting against CIel's back, and swing his legs back over the side of the bench so he could wipe the water out of his eye. The other students who decided to sit outside began to whine and groan, getting up to head inside before more rain fell.

Ciel merely glanced to the side at his friend's sudden movement before going back to click on a card on his game of solitaire he had open. "What are you moaning about now?" He didn't have to wait for an answer before more drops began to fall, many more. In the time it took them to get off the bench and run across the school yard to the door, they were both soaked. "Why the hell do you insist on sitting so close to the woods anyway? It's the furthest from the doors! Thanks to your bright idea, now we're drenched in water!" Ciel had said, grabbing a lock of now black hair between his thumb and index finger, running them over the strand from root to tip in order to get the water out. He look up with a glare towards Alois, who was standing on one leg, left ankle held up by his right hand as dumped the water out of his shoe onto the floor with a satisfying _splat_.

"Well _sorry._ I thought you liked being away from people." He ended up going cross eyed as he stared at his cowlick, which was now deciding to go even more feral with every strand of it curling in a different direction with help from the rain. All of his hair ended up going curly, which Ciel couldn help but laugh at. Curly was _not_ a good look on Alois. At least these curls weren't. Especially not when trying to prove the point to others that Alois was in fact male.

"With that hair I might start calling you Mary Sue." Came his snide remark, smirking at the glare shot his way. A pale hand ran through his hair now, detaching his stringy fringe from his forehead where they were plastered with the help of the water. Glancing down at his watch, he frowned at the time before turning to unlock his locker, chancing a glance at his friend who was currently hopping on his foot trying to get the other shoe on. "Lunch is almost over, it's 1:35. Don't get my books wet when you go to grab yours."

"I won't!" The shout counded behind him as he walked away. CIel sighed as he heard a squeak behind him, a loud thud coming right after that told him Alois ended up slipping on the water he got on the floor.

" _Dumbass._ "

* * *

 **Friday, 2:55 pm**

The blaring ring of the final bell was quickly drowned out by the sound of end of the day chat between the students, slamming of the locker doors and thumps of the shoes against the floor. Alois stood besides Ciel's locker, number 163, and dug the white toe of his converse into the floor as he waited for his friend. Ciel's locker had already been raided through for his school bag, and Alois' books already made their home back inside of it. The blonde had known the combination for a while now, and if the younger of the two had a problem with it, he never said so. The only time it was ever mentioned was when Alois got bored at the end of the day and used a dry erase marker to decorate the entire inside with doodles of dinosaurs and profanities. He had nearly gotten a black eye after Ciel smacked him for that, seeing as the school decided to do a random locker search right after and had some kind words for the lockers owner.

"When are you going to start using your own locker?" Said teen sighed as he grabbed the navy rucksack from the floor and slung it over his shoulder. "I never have room in my locker anymore, because someone insists on chucking their books into it." Getting his phone out of his pocket, he nearly jumped as it was snatched out of his hand. "Alois what the hell are you doing?"

"I'm telling Sebastian I'm coming over after school. I got kicked out by Claude again, he probably brought some chick over again and is too busy focussing on getting into her pants."

"I thought you got grounded?" A now confused and pissy Ciel asked, crossing his arms.

"All I know is that he doesn't want me coming back to the apartment after school, and that the door will be locked if I try. The one time I forget my key too." His friend shrugged, then the phone was swiftly handed over, but only after a kick to the shin by Ciel for holding the phone high above his head. "You're no fun, you know that?"

For once the weather was actually warm as they walked away from the school, and now that it was approaching summer the sun was still in the sky. Two sets of sneakers scraped against the sidewalk as they made their trek to the Ciel's house. A single blue eye glanced down to look at his new black low top Chuck Taylors, then over to Alois' old beat up high top purple converse. The soles were all scuffed up, no longer white and the black stripe around the bottom wearing off. There was graffiti all over it, both his and Ciel's name written on it, sharpie dinosaurs and smiley faces. "How old are those things anyway Alois? I swear you've had them for years."

"I have. I've worn them every day since I got them, which was what? My twelfth birthday? Is that when you gave them to me? I can now wear them though, because now they fit. When you first gave them to me they were massive! Thanks for thinking I had giant feet by the way." The blonde joked, nudging his friend. Well, in Ciel's defence he had no way to ask what Alois' shoe size was without giving away the secret of the present, so he just got whatever size the website had it automatically set at.

"Hey, if anything I did you a favor, because you haven't bought a new pair for two years! I saved you money, so stop whining you idiot." With a roll of his eyes, they stepped up onto the front porch of Ciel's house, not even bothering to get the keys out as they pushed their way through the front door. His older brother was sitting on the couch in their living room, watching some random show on their tv. Hollyoaks was it? All he knew was that Sebastian had an odd obsession with soap operas. He was watching an episode he missed the night before while eating a bowl of cereal, only looking over as the door shut. "Sebastian! I brought twatsby over."

He didn't wait for a reply before throwing his bag on the floor next to the door and grabbing Alois' wrist, dragging him up the stairs to his room. As he walked over to the tv sitting on his dresser to turn it on, he pointed behind himself to the closet doors on the wall next to his bed. "Your spare bag is still over here from the last time you got kicked out. It's buried somewhere on the top shelf. I'd show you where it is, but it was Sebastian who put it up there so I have no idea where it is." He got so tired of Sebastian putting everything on the top shelf. Older brothers were a pain in the ass.

"Well nice to see even Sebby can have fun. If I asked Claude where he put something you left behind, all I'd get is a 'go look for yourself'." Came the mumbled reply, and Ciel turned to see his friend practically climbing the shelves in the side of his closet. Mentally, he counted down, waiting for the moment either Alois fell or dropped something on himself. " _There it is._ " He rolled his eyes as he shook his head, watching as the overnight bag brought down every box on the top shelf with it as the shelf shook, all landing and taking down the blonde with them. "Found it!"

He could hear Sebastian turn the volume up downstairs in order to drown out the noise Alois was making, normal protocol. After taking off his shoes, promptly deciding to throw them at Alois' head since he was now out of his box hell, he moved over to sit on his bed. "What's the plan for tonight? I got a few new horror movies yesterday, and I bought some on my Amazon Prime, but I don't know if I'm in the mood to watch anything." He held his hand out as Alois threw a set of pajamas at him, eager to start their sleepover routine, which always started with getting changed so that they couldn't get tricked into going grocery shopping with Sebastian later on during the night.

He earned himself a shrug from the other. "I dunno, xbox? Don't you have dance revolution for some reason? I feel like kicking your ass at that tonight." He laughed, falling to the floor to dodge the expertly aimed book heading his way. Alois had been in the process of tugging his shirt off when Sebastian decided to knock on Ciel's door, just walking in instead of waiting for an invitation, getting the girliest reaction out of Alois that consisted of " _Oh my God Sebastian I'm trying to change! Aaah! I can't believe you!"_ An annoying response he learned from watching a Youtuber.

"I'm going out to get takeout for dinner later, what do you want? I was thinking about dropping by the Chinese food place out in town." He asked, arms crossed and he leaned against the door frame, ignoring the blonde who was jumping around in Ciel's closet, barely able to dress himself at the moment.

"Chinese food is fine. How long do you think you'll be out? With Alois here, the one who barely has the competence of a broken toaster, the house might end up flooding or whatever." Sebastian laughed at that, nodding before leaving down the stairs to get his coat and keys.

"I didn't flood my apartment, by the way. And it wasn't even my idea! It was Canterbury's!" The other's wailed response was as he ran over, now successfully changed, and flopped down onto his stomach onto the open space next to Ciel, the bed springing back from the force and causing him to bounce a little bit. Now was Ciel's turn to go get changed as the blonde rolled over onto his back, sitting up to grab the tv remote and flick through the channels. "I'm still vouching for xbox games. There's nothing on the telly that's worth watching." The pout on his face was evident to the raven haired boy, disappointment flooding his voice. At some point he had settled back to laying on his stomach, something he hadn't realized he had done until Ciel came back over and pinched the back of his thigh in order to get the blonde to make room for him on top of the duvet. "What the shit Phantomhive? What'd you do that for?" He asked, instantly jumping up in reaction to the pain, twisting around to rub at the back of his leg.

"Your fat ass was taking up the whole bed, and I knew you wouldn't move so I had to make you." Was the basic reply as he settled back against his headboard, thumb already pressing against the buttons in order to find something to watch. After a total of five minutes searchings through all the channels and officially deciding that Sky had no shows on at the moment worth watching, (Not even E4 had something they were interested in) Ciel gave up and went over to the kids tab, randomly clicking on a random show. It ended up being some random American cartoon that he guessed Alois liked based off the squeal he heard in response. All it was was a show about a goldfish and a blue cat. Was he missing something? Alois had never mentioned taking a liking to many kids shows, mainly because he never had a chance to watch tv at his house due to his brother always hogging it, but he always mentioned how the few times he stayed at Hannah's house he would usually watch one cartoon: Mr. Bean. Typical.

This one was called _The Amazing World of Gumball_ and did a pretty good job of keeping Alois entertained, enough so that for most of the first episode playing tonight he was completely silent, the only noise he was making was laughter whenever something stupid happened. Ciel on the other hand, quickly grew bored of the show. Not that he thought it wasn't funny at times, he just found the annoying high pitched screams and colors annoying, so instead he opted to read one of the spare books on his nightstand, one of the ones that hadn't been thrown at Alois earlier.

The world had been completely blocked out by him until Sebastian walked in, the first thing being said the minute he walked through the bedroom door being "Alois, what the _hell_ are you wearing?" Which caused Ciel to peer over the edge of his book towards his friend who was lying across the foot of his bed on his back, watching the show upside down. Sebastian wasn't wrong to be shocked, even Ciel quirked an eyebrow at his friends appearance. He was wearing a grey tank top with biscuits on it that read ' _I love you more than biscuits, sometimes.'_ along with too short shorts that were covered in biscuit print as well. "Honestly child, do you not know where the men's section is in any shop?" Sebastian let out an exasperated sigh, setting the bag of food on top of my nightstand before leaving.

"I'd back you up on this, but your attire shocked even me. Good job Alois, you finally got your first A on something." Ciel retorted, leaning over and dropping his book flat onto Alois' stomach then going to retrieve the food. Time ticked by faster than either of them thought it would, eventually chinese food containers got stacked up on top of each other and placed inside the bag, Alois managed to steal a pillow and blanket from Ciel, and by the time Sebastian had gone up to check on them, both were fast asleep. Ciel sleeping underneath the duvet near the headboard and Alois curled up at the foot of the bed underneath the blanket. Silently making his way across the white carpet, Sebastian grabbed the remote and turned off the tv, and grabbed the bag of trash left over from their dinner. Before turning to leave, he carefully untied the eye patch from over Ciel's eye, leaving it to rest next to remote, then retreated by to the door, shutting off the lights and leaving them to themselves.

"Such an odd pair indeed."

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ All the things I've mentioned are actual shows, places and things you can see/visit/and have over here in Britain. Hollyoaks is an insanely popular soap opera almost all the kids and adults over here watch, there's a Hollister in Bath and London I believe, Mr. Bean Animated is a lovely show, E4 is a hilarious channel, and Sky is a tv provider that I find doesn't show any interesting shows, but that might be because I find tv boring.

The pjs Alois got from peacocks can be found at this link: .  
I own a pair of ones like that but instead say "Exercise? Oh I thought you said extra fries" and I can conclude that the shorts are INSANELY short. Aaah! But they were only £7 at the store, so deal!

Can anyone guess which youtuber I got the changing reference from? I've done nothing but binge watch all his videos for the past three days of my Easter break.


	3. Of Party Invitations

**Saturday, 7:30 am**

The creak of his bedroom door is what wakes him, the light cracking through hitting his eyes and sending a dull pang of pain through them. That was most definitely going to turn into a headache. He squints, his brows furrowed as he sees Sebastian standing in the doorway. _Didn't even knock._ He promptly pulled a pillow over his head as his older brother began going into a lecture about having to do this, or having to do that, and finished it with a cool "I'm going to work now." The boy groaned, throwing the pillow at the now empty doorway. "Couldn't you have just said _that!_ " Sebastian's voice rebounded back, "Just go back to sleep or something! See you later!' And the front door slammed shut.

He looks over to Alois who, in the middle of the night, had somehow managed to hog all the blankets and sprawled himself across most of the bed, leaving Ciel curled up into himself in the corner. _Twat._ He thinks, before shoving the other off the bed in one swift movement. Alois flails, his limbs trying to grab _something_ to keep him up but to no avail, before hitting the floor with a loud _thud._

"What the hell was that for?"

Ciel let out a snort, stretching his arms behind his back.

"That's what you get for taking up most of the bed. My neck is going to have a kink in it for God knows how long." A quick glare was sent to the blonde for his response of ' _Kinky.'_ before rolling his eyes and sliding off the bed. "Since Sebastian left for work, it's officially your job to make breakfast this morning! No give backs!" Ciel quickly added, crossing his arms with a triumphant smirk towards Alois' reluctant pout.

"You're only making me do it cuz' you can't even make cereal without fuckin' it up in some way." He mumbled as he left the room, possibly adding a rather rude gesture when he thought he was out of shoe throwing range, leaving Ciel to get dressed in the privacy of his room.

After a total of five minutes and multiple stab wounds from his earrings later, he was making his way downstairs while tying the loose strands of his eye patch together as he stepped into the kitchen. Not like he was expecting a gourmet meal for breakfast, it was a fourteen year old boy making it for Pete's sake, so he wasn't _that_ surprised when all that was made were crumpets with jam along with poptarts Alois dug out the depths of the pantry, where Sebastian held most of the sugary food. Grabbing the plate left out for him, Ciel moved out into the living room, plopping down onto the couch next to the blonde who was sat cross legged on the couch, plate precariously balanced on his legs, flicking through channels on the tv which showed nothing but news and morning soap operas.

"How long do you think it'd take us to get your Xbox down here and hooked up to the telly? We should search Crunchyroll for something to watch." Alois asked, not caring that his mouth was full with the bite he took out of his crumpet or taking notice to Ciel's half disgusted, half frustrated glance. The raven haired teen merely got up off the couch, grabbing Sebastian's laptop from the entertainment system and hooking it up to the tv before logging onto his Crunchyroll, beginning to scroll through all the titles.

"We've seen most of these already, and I know you don't have the attention span to rewatch a series. You'll be fidgeting until we get to the bits you like, then you'll be bored for the rest-"

"Wait Ciel! We haven't seen that one! The one after Black Bullet!"

"Black Butler? Why the sudden interest in that one? The name's nothing special." Ciel muttered, moving so he sat on one of his legs, the other propped up so his chin could rest on it as he sat on the floor. After clicking on the title, looking at the description. "It says it takes place in the Victorian era, which probably means it's like historical shit. Might be Jack the Ripper, but it sounds like you'd find it boring. And plus, the title makes it sound like it's about snooty rich people. I can't stand those types of people."

With a huff from Alois as he slumped into the back of the couch, they continued to search until they decided on a show; Soul Eater. Even though they'd both seen it about a million times, the fast paced action and comedy shown within made it one of those shows you could never get bored of. Kinda like Attack on Titan, another Alois Trancy Favourite. The episode that was decided on by Alois, after a three minute shouting battle with Ciel to get him to close his eyes, was episode 43, ' _The Last Magic Tool'_ or as Ciel calls it: "The episode with the creepy as fuck clowns."

"Alois I hate you so much right now." Ciel muttered as they watched the episode, arms folded and pout firmly in place while his friend merely just laughed and continued to eat his breakfast. The clowns always freaked him out, with their too wide grins and their freakishly long limbs. It was definitely NOT because he had a fear of clowns. No way. "I mean seriously, those freaky clowns are almost as weird as those stripes in Kid's hair."

 **-Nevada, USA, 12:05 am-**

Meanwhile, back at the Gallows Manor, all was calm as it was expected to be around midnight. The Thompson sisters were downstairs watching a random rom com, sitting against the couch as they enjoyed their annual Friday night 'Girls Night' sleepover with Maka and Tsubaki. They hadn't noticed the other resident of the house wake up until he practically burst through the door to the living room, causing all the girls to turn around with confused expression. The first one to snap back from her initial shock was Liz. "Kid, what the hell are you-"

"Someone made fun of my hair, who was it?"

 **-London, England, 8:07 am-**

Blinking, Ciel glanced around the room quickly before turning to Alois, who was obliviously watching the show. "Did you feel that?" He asked, trying to shake off the random chill or whatever it was he just felt at that moment. All he got in return was an odd glance.

"No. Sheesh, and you call me crazy." Was the muttered statement that came in response before the older of the two was up off the couch and making his way upstairs for his turn to get dressed. "We should go to the café or something after this! We have all day to do stuff!" Came a shout from upstairs as Ciel moved to put all the dishes away into the sink.

"Yeah sure, whatever you want to do. We need to get back before Sebastian gets home if you decide we're going somewhere." Last time they decided to walk around London, they somehow ended up getting lost and Sebastian was none too pleased when he came home to find they were still out well passed 10 pm. It was a mistake that got him grounded, and it was one Ciel did not wish to repeat. So instead of repeating what happened last time by him letting Alois lead him around London blindly, Ciel took the lead and dragged Alois to the nearest café they found, which was only a few streets away from his house. The closer, the better. There was less likely the chance they'd get lost just twenty minutes away from home, and it would take some crazy freak accident to even get them to that point.

The café was calm, the only people inside the café were an elderly couple enjoying a lovely breakfast together, a mother and her baby and another pair of teenagers a bit older than the two boys who were quietly discussing having to get on a train soon to leave London and head out to Bath. The staff in the back were playing songs on a radio softly as they worked, the clinking of dishes flooding out the sound of the music every time they shuffled around to get the coffee machines ready and the countertops setup. The pastries in the display must've just been made, the heat coming off them warming the glass above them where Alois held his hand. It was a nice contrast to the cold morning breeze that met them on their walk over here.

"Good morning! What can I get you two?" A woman greeted, her brown hair pulled back into a bun. She had a warm smile as she took their orders, taking their names as she moved to the side to start making Ciel's tea and Alois' hot chocolate. About half the box of sugar packets was dumped into Ciel's tea once he got the cup, the liquid raising about another centimeter from all the sugar that was added.

"See, I thought you liked your tea bitter just like your personality, but now I see you like sweet like me!" Ciel scoffed at the statement before sipping at his tea, enjoying the warmth that seeped through the cup and into his palms. The table they sat at was silent for a while, Alois too busy drinking his hot chocolate and listening to the music coming from the kitchen and Ciel revelling in the silence that rarely made itself apparent with the blonde around. Sebastian would've been jealous of this moment, seeing as how he always has to deal with Alois during the evenings when he's his most energetic. Something outside ended up grabbing Alois' attention, his gaze immediately snapping over to the windows that took up the front wall before nudging at his friend with his foot below the table. "What is it-"

His sentence was cut off by the one squeal he's always able to point out, no matter how crowded or loud any situation is. That one squeal that would cut through anything to grab his attention. "Cieeeeel!" Everyone in the café's attention was grabbed, conversations halted and heads snapped towards the voice as the owner dashed her way over to the teen before engulfing him in a hug that had him gasping for air after choking on his tea in surprise. "I didn't expect to see you here this morning CIel!" A sneaky glance to the side revealed to her the friend her beloved cousin was currently begging for help from with panicked eyes. "Trancy."

"Elizabeth." The towheaded blonde replied, looking away as he drank his drink with an expression that resembled slight disgust. The two never got along, always competing for Ciel's attention whenever they were in the same room. It's not like they hated each other, they just weren't fond of each other. It was very rare for them to hold a normal conversation, and whenever it did happen, it was over within minutes.

Elizabeth Midford, Ciel's youngest cousin and younger sister of Edward Midford. She usually visited his house with her mother during Holidays or school breaks in order to check up on how he and Sebastian were doing. After a few moments she stood up, releasing Ciel from the death grip she held him in. Golden blond hair was pulled up into pigtail, the only strand spared was her cowlick which she turned into a fringe, often curling the end. She wore a white shirt with multicolored butterflies on it, an unbuttoned pink short sleeved sweater over it, light blue jeans that were rolled up above her ankles with pink flats to tie it all up. Reaching into the satchel that sat to her side, she pulled out a pink envelope that was held closed by a heart sticker, handing it proudly to Ciel. "It's an invitation for my birthday party next weekend! There's going to be a small party at my house then we're going to the movies. It'll just be me and a few friends, since I know you don't like big get togethers. You can even bring your friend if you like, since it'll just be a bunch of girls. I don't want you to leave early!" She gave a big grin as the invitation was taken.

"I would love to attend your birthday Lizzie." Ciel flashed a small smile towards his cousin before taking the invitation from her and setting it on the table. After a small chat with his cousin, she eventually dismissed herself after getting a text from her mother saying she was done doing whatever it was she was doing at the bank. Once she was gone, Ciel turned back to Alois who was trying not to laugh. "What?"

"I'm just trying to imagine you, of all people, stuck at a party full of girls. Awkwardly fidgeting away as they tried to mess with your hair. If you thought I was bad, imagine a room full of multiple me's." His laughter only increased after watching the shudder that came from Ciel at the thought. "Maybe I could throw you in a dress in an attempt to make you blend in? Oh don't pull that face, I bet you'd make a cute girl. Ciel? Oh, come back!" In an instant he was jumping up after his friend, grabbing their cups and leaving them with the cashier, shouting a quick "Thanks!" Before dashing out the door after him. "How about this, in order to get your mood up, we take a bet. Whoever loses has to wear a dress to the party. We'll play it over a game of Mario Party? Whoever gets first place, or highest score out of the two of us, wins and doesn't have to wear the dress." He held out his hand, and together they shook on it, sealing the deal.

And then they were off, running most of the way towards Ciel's house. Once the Wii game was set up, they sat for a good portion of an hour playing. Insults were thrown, sabotage was attempted and the tension was rising. They both tried everything they could to make the other falter; turning off remotes, trying to block the other's view, and at one point Alois even pushed Ciel hard enough to make him fall over. When the game was finished, they sat in complete silence as the total popped up. One by one each result showed up, and the air just got thicker the closer they got to second place. The first place score hadn't even shown up before the loser of the two screamed in defeat.

"No! You beat me by one point! One!" Ciel was laughing harder than he felt he'd ever had in his entire laugh, enjoying this moment so much more than he thought he would. Alois on the other hand, had just completely _turned off_ after he was done with his scream of defeat, his face buried into the armrest of the couch. He didn't move, didn't say anything. He was dying inside. "I have to wear a dress… in front of _her!_ "

Next Saturday was going to be a blast for Ciel.

 **-That Saturday, 11:48 am-**

In actuality, Alois wasn't hating this as much as he thought he was going to. He and Sebastian sat at the kitchen table waiting for Ciel to get ready for the party, who was taking longer than Alois thought he himself did, and he had more stuff to do! His brother Claude took one look at him that morning and basically 'noped', ignoring him for the rest of the morning. Sebastian had a better reaction, all though he laughed at first, he actually admitted that Alois made a pretty girl, something Ciel was actually blushing over.

"I can't believe you actually did it." Ciel said after he finished getting ready staring at his friend. Alois was just sitting there wearing a dress with blue butterflies all over it, his hair curled and his cowlick held back by a blue hairclip, and was he wearing- "Are you wearing makeup? And a bra? Where the hell did you get that?"

"Don't question me. All you need to know is that when I make a bet, I don't chicken out. And plus, don't you think I make a good girl?" He send a wink towards Ciel, who in turn just shoved Lizzie's birthday present at him before marching out with Sebastian to the car. When they got to the party, Ciel noticed two things. First: Lizzie lied about saying it was just a 'few' friends, her living room was full of teenage girls, at least over twenty, all doused in perfume and wearing fruit scented lip gloss. It was at that moment Ciel knew he was going to die from his asthma if too many swarmed him. Second: A lot of the girls, including Lizzie, were eyeing Alois. Whether they knew it was him or not, he did not know.

"Ciel! You made it!" After a quick hello and handing the present over to his Aunt Francis, the question came up. "And who's this? I thought you were bringing your friend." Alois just flashed a smile, forced or genuine Ciel did not know, and shook Lizzie's friend.

"I'm Louise, Ciel's girlfriend." After that, Alois and Lizzie had ended up talking for a while about the nail polish he was wearing or something else, the whole while Ciel's face held a massive blush. For the rest of the party, nothing else was heard from the teen except for one thing; the soft thuds of his head as he banged it against the wall.

When Sebastian went to pick them up, laughing at Ciel's blush, he and Alois talked about the movie while Ciel became certain of two things:

He was never taking Alois to a party ever again.

He was going to kill Alois

Although he couldn't do the second thing, a swift kick to a not so feminine place once they got home worked just as well.


End file.
